The ShapeShifting Dream
by lockANDkey
Summary: More nightmares. some fighting too! This is gonna get intense...rating changed for future Inu potty mouth.
1. The Nightmare

authors note: no...I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, it does suck, doesn't it?

The wind whispered secrets that night. That fateful night that would change their lives. The trees didn't dance with the wind and the stars didn't shine very bright. But, no one seemed to notice much. The air was full of tension. Still, no one noticed. A teenage girl shivered from her place on the cold, hard ground. Her sleeping bag lay forcefully tossed beside her. It must have been thrown from her in her restless slumber. And still not a soul noticed, as the wind changed its direction.

Inuyasha sat beside a dying fire with his head on his Tetsaiga. He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes slightly, only to close them again seconds later in exhaustion.

Nothing was out of place. That was just the way he liked it. In satisfaction he drifted into a deep sleep.

Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag as the suns warmth bathed Kagome's pale skin. Looking toward the sky, she raised her arm to her face to block the light. The sun was directly above her. It had to be noon. '_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_' She pondered the thought for a minute, and then decided to find the others. She pulled her heavy backpack onto her shoulders before heading through the forest toward the well.

Reaching the well, Kagome took a look around until her eyes fell upon Inuyasha... and Kikyo. Kagome stood still, her heart was pounding to fast for her to even breathe. She listened to every word that left Inuyasha's lips.

"Inuyasha, I want to be with you. I know you want to be with me too. Leave the other girl. Leave Kagome." Kikyo stared into Inuyasha's eyes with a pleading look.

"But..." He looked away, not wanting to answer Kikyo.

"Never mind, I understand Inuyasha. That girl means a lot to you. Much more than I ever will." Kikyo's hand graced a soul catcher that passed by her.

"No. You are everything to me, Kikyo. If my soul is what you want, that is what you shall have. Besides, Kagome is only her to help purify the sacred jewel so it will be out of our lives forever."

"Then, she is nothing more to you than a tool?" Kikyo asked questioningly.

"...yes" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kikyo close to him and kissed her passionately.

Kagome couldn't take any more. Her heart had been ripped in two. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed before. Inuyasha ran to her and began shaking her as if trying to get her to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard him calling her name.

"Kagome... Kagome wake up!"

Suddenly, Kagome bolted up opening her eyes to see Inuyasha. It was still night time. She was still in her sleeping bag (kind of) and Kikyo was no where in sight.

"Kagome, you were having a nightmare." Inuyasha said trying to calm her fast beating heart. He could hear her heartbeat slow down a little with those words. "What had you so scared?"

"...Nothing... thank you for waking me up, Inuyasha." The girl said as she rolled to her side away from his gaze. Kagome curled up into her sleeping bag and tried to fall back asleep.

"Feh, next time try not to scream in my ear so I won't have to wake you up." The annoyed hanyou turned away from her but glanced back when she didn't answer him. He gave her a worried look. _'What happened to you, kagome? What did you dream about?' _

author's note: I hope you all enjoyed my sucky story. It was awesome writing it while i was overly tired. I Hope You understood everything that happened. Of course, it would probably help if I didn't write this at 3 in the morning. Oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	2. The Day After

Authors note: I don't own Inuyasha. DAMN!

I know I haven't updated in…like three years but, I decided to stop being lazy. So happy birthday to everyone who actually reads my stories. Here you go!

Morning came too quickly for her. Sleep still pulled at Kagome's eyes. The night before had left her with too much on her mind. For the first time throughout all of her adventure she was terrified. Demons that were thirsty for blood were no where near as scary as the thought of losing …him.

'_Why am I so scared? I'm being silly. I mean the dream wasn't real. So why is it still on my mind?'_

Something in the back of her mind told her it was because it could have actually happened. It's not like Kagome hadn't seen different variations of her dream become reality. She had seen them kiss before. She had seen him make promises to Kikyo before. But, she had never seen him say she was a …tool.

'_Am I a tool to him? He never said that I was just here to hunt shards. But he also never said that I wasn't just here to hunt shards either. So what am I? What am I to you, Inuyasha?'_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was walking ahead of everyone else. Inuyasha could feel her eyes on him so he turned his head to look at her. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Kagome looked like she was broken. She seemed kind of dead on the inside. Her face had an almost pitiful look on it. And her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha almost whispered her name. He was in such a shocked state he couldn't get his voice to work any better.

Putting on the fakest smile Inuyasha had ever seen she answered him in a sweet syrupy tone.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" The smile was still plastered on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I was just daydreaming that's all." She turned away from his questioning gaze and continued to walk past him.

'_I'll never let him know. I'm promising myself that right now. I'll never tell him how much it really hurts to see Kikyo. After all, he's in love with her. I was foolish to think I could change that.'_

"Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards? Rumors say that there's one around here." Inuyasha tried to erase the image of a broken Kagome from his mind.

"Well…ummmm. Let me see. No I don't sense one."

"Keh…Damn it." A very frustrated hanyou started to swear to himself. "Thanks anyway" He almost spat the words sarcastically back at her. But, he didn't realize what he was setting himself up for.

"That's what I'm here for." Kagome set her trap and waited to see if a certain dog eared boy would walk straight into it.

"yea." Inuyasha said not even knowing what he had just done.

'_So its true then, Inuyasha. I'm your jewel shard hunter. I'm your tool and nothing more. You can no longer have my trust. I'm sorry but I can't trust you, Inuyasha. Not when your using me like this.'_

The rest of the day went relatively smooth. No one even seemed to notice that she hadn't been talking at all. Or at least that's what she thought. But, no matter how idiotic Inuyasha could be he still noticed that something wasn't right.

'_Kagome…your scent is different. Its full of sadness. What's going on with you lately?'_

Author's notes: This is kind of short. But, hey! I'm making an effort right? Please please please review me. I love to hear from my readership. I love you guys! cries tears of joy


	3. Trouble In Paradise

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha. Bummer!

Hey readership! What's new? I've been inspired by recent events in my life. These recent happenings have helped me to get into character. Now that I know more about what direction I want to go in, I will try to update more often. Also, thank you Dark-moon360 for your suggestions on future events for my story. I really appreciate your help! In fact if you don't mind, I might use some of your ideas. I really liked them!

Well on with my story…

The summer sky was clear and blue despite the recent changes in the group. It was a beautiful day. And Kagome watched as Shippo chased Kilala through some purple flowers. The Kit was growing up so fast. The perfectness of the moment made Kagome sigh.

Sango was near Miroku as they all sat lazily in the green grass. No one said a word for fear that they would ruin the peacefulness of the moment. A single white butterfly floated past and landed on one of the flowers. It sat there and stretched its wings near the nectar of the plant.

Inuyasha looked as if he was deep in thought as his golden eyes stared off into the endless sky. The hanyou sniffed the air for a moment. Kagome turned just in time to see Inuyasha become tense.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with deep concern.

"Do you want to go back to your own time for a few days?"

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha never asked if she wanted to go home. In fact he was usually the one who told her not to go.

"Inuyasha…why are you…"

"Do you or not? This is the only time I'm offering so if you want to go home for a little while I suggest you say yes." Inuyasha seemed almost angry but his eyes never left the sky.

Kagome was afraid to refuse his offer. His tone was way too serious. "Well…I guess a few days home would be good for me…but what if you need me here?"

"We can handle things here without you." His tone was still cold.

The young miko felt kind of hurt by the comment.

'_You...don't really need me?'_ Kagome began to over-think about what he had said. The expression on Kagome's face changed from a look of shock to one of anger and sadness.

"I guess I'll just go home then if you don't really need me here." She kept the tone of her voice content and happy despite her conflicting feelings. Kagome grabbed her backpack and headed for the well with Shippo waving goodbye to her.

The little kitsune yelled to Kagome as she was walking away. "Bring back some ninja food for us please Kagome!"

Kagome just waved her hand back at him as if to say she would and he didn't have to worry. Climbing over the edge of the wooden well, she felt a splinter go into her knee. The pain made her wince. Ignoring the feeling, she hopped into the void.

'…_goodbye'_

Inuyasha felt a tiny weight on his pants. He looked down to see Shippo tugging on the red fabric. He wore a frown on his face. It was the usual look he had every time Kagome left.

"Inuyasha, why did you send Kagome away?" There was blame in Shippo's voice.

Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail and removed him from his leg. Tossing Shippo aside, Inuyasha walked toward Miroku and Sango. The two looked at each other and then back to Inuyasha.

Miroku began to give Inuyasha his usual lecture. "You know pushing lady Kagome away all the time doesn't help anything. I think that all of your rude behavior is really starting to affect your relationship with her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What relationship!"

The angered hanyou stopped inches from the monk. "Besides I sent her away for a reason."

"And exactly what reason would you have to send her away?" Sango questioned his decision.

Inuyasha turned toward the demon exterminator with fire in his golden eyes. "Something is coming."

The End for now…comments please.


	4. toxic sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I really wish I owned Inuyasha. But, sadly…I do not. I am defeated.

Warning: If you have a weak stomach then don't read. It's not too bad just kind of gross.

Kagome walked into her room and threw her backpack on her bed. She looked around at the unfamiliar bedroom. She had been away from home for far too long. Looking down at her knee she paused. A drop of deep red blood made its way down her leg. Thinking back to the well Kagome remembered the pain she felt in her knee.

The young miko made her way to the bathroom across the hall and began to run water in the sink. Cleaning out the small cut on her leg, she watched as the water turned red and ran down the drain.

'_Unwanted…I guess that's how I feel right now. Inuyasha you can always be so blind. I love you. I really…loved you. All you do is push me aside. I can't just sit here and be your little jewel shard hunter. I won't. I'm not going back!'_

Kagome made her way to the front door after cleaning her cut. She opened up the door and breathed in sweet oxygen that a sudden breeze swept through the house. The sun was sinking over the hills. And the purple of the sunset was now turning into night.

The sky…

…darkened. And Inuyasha became tenser than before. This was no usual darkness. No, tonight it was completely black. Something didn't sit right with Inuyasha. The scent of the air had turned almost sickening. He could smell death and rotting bodies. The casualties had to be in the thousands. And the smell was only becoming worse.

He felt his stomach lurch when the wind swept the smell toward him. He didn't know how much more he could take. Something was out there killing and eating everything in sight. But even though the stench was powerful they were still far from the beast and the destruction that it was causing. Whatever that beast was.

The wind picked up again and Inuyasha barely made it away from camp before he vomited.

'_This is too much for me. Whatever this thing is, it has killed more than Naraku ever has. …At least Kagome is safe. And Shippo is protected in Kaede's village. '_

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to come face to face with Miroku. The monk had his hand up to his nose to block out the smell.

"Inuyasha, is everything all right? The stench seems to have gotten worse. I know your nose is sensitive and…"

"Everything's fine, monk. I…"

Inuyasha ducked behind a tree just in time to retch again.

Kagome collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. Pulling the covers up over her head she drifted reluctantly to sleep. The nightmares came rushing back once again. More betrayal and more broken promises.

Kagome jolted awake. Sitting up, she brought her hand up to her eyes and rubbed them sleepily.

'_Not again…' _she thought as she fell back into her bed.


	5. Blood and Battle

Below is a little key I made for everyone.

'_Thinking' -italics_

"Speaking"-regular

Disclaimer: Inuyasha why are you not mine? Takahashi-san, I bow to you.

'_Running…I've got to keep running. He's catching up, oh no! Leave me alone! I hate you! I hate YOU!'_

She ran as quick as she could but got no where. Everything was moving in slow motion. The figure behind her was catching up fast. A flash of red and a hand on her shoulder. She screams.

'_Don't touch me! Leave me alone!'_

"Kagome! GO HOME!"

The well appears out of no where, in the blackness where they where running. She watches his emotionless eyes as he pushes her away. Quickly, she realizes that she is falling backwards down the well.

'_Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to go. Let me STAY!'_

Kagome feels her back collide with the floor and wakes up to find herself on the ground next to her pink bed.

"Ow!"

Suddenly, Souta comes bursting through the door of Kagome's bedroom.

"What's going on, sis!" Souta wore a worried expression on his face. But, quickly raised his eyebrow at her. "…Why are you on the floor?"

Kagome looked up at him. Her hair was still in her face from the fall. "Shut up and help me up."

"Fine, geez, you don't have to bite my head off." He moved toward his sister and began to help her up.

Once she was back on her feet she sent Souta on his way and crawled into bed.

'_This is just great! How am I supposed to sleep?'_

She turned her head toward the window and gazed at the sky.

'_I can be in a completely different time from you and you're still with me. You…'_

"You're such a JERK!"

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the fire scared land. …Nothing was left. Not even a single splinter of wood was left from any of the huts. There was nothing.

Sango walked up to Inuyasha. Her mouth hung open. "How could this have happened?"

The hanyou's response was a clenching of his fists. A low angry growl came from deep inside his chest.

"…bastard. SHOW YOUR FACE COWARD!"

Sango and Miroku looked around the "village". All they saw was flat burned land. Not even a tree was left.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Inuyasha there is nothing around here. Whoever did this is gone."

"How can you be so sure?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku quirked an eyebrow.

"This time is different. This place doesn't reek of demons. It doesn't even reek of death." Inuyasha was tense. He growled again.

"What! …strange." The monk thought for a moment. Something caught Sango's eye and she moved away from them.

"Look!" Sango yelled. She was kneeling on the ground a few feet away from them.

Inuyasha and Miroku hurried to her side. Looking down they saw little red drops of liquid. Inuyasha took a closer look and realized that they were everywhere. They covered the burned ground.

"…blood" Sango breathed out the word.

Inuyasha stood tall next to her and stared off into the distance. "No, it's…" He sniffed the air for a minute and paused. "Water?"

Note: More to come. Soon. Please please please comment. I need reviews or I'm not continuing this story.


	6. Pitch Black Silence

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Kagome's time

Kagome sat alone under Inuyasha's favorite tree. Rays of sun made their way through the branches and washed over her. She smiled for a moment, remembering how Inuyasha had always been there to rescue her. He would show up just in time to save her from anything and everything.

But, all he needed was to catch the scent of a dead miko and he would be off. Which left Kagome to any danger that might come about. Of course, he would always come back with his tail between his legs and say he would never leave her like that again. Kagome knew better. He made promises to her that he hadn't kept. But, Kikyo was an entirely different matter. He loved Kikyo. He still loves Kikyo. No matter if Kagome was almost killed by her, he still loved her. She and him were once the only things that had any purpose. Until, the betrayal came. Everything changed…

And so began a love triangle…

Back in Inuyasha's time

Inuyasha's eyes turned toward the sky, as a giant white feather descended from the heavens. A low and pissed off growl erupted from the hanyou. His hands immediately found Tetsaiga and he pulled the sword from its sheath.

"Kagura!"

"Well, hello Inuyasha. Where's the rest of your little circle of annoyance?" Kagura opened her fan up. She held it in front of her face; red eyes peeked over the blades.

"What a surprise. To think that Naraku would have something to do with this." Inuyasha said sarcastically, avoiding the subject of Kagome.

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "You are so gullible, Inuyasha."

"I've had just about enough of you! Why don't you just shut up and fight me already!"

"Temper, temper." Kagura tightened her grip on the fan. And with a flick of her wrist, she sent demonic energy flying toward Inuyasha. "Dance of Blades!"

Inuyasha dodged the attack. The hanyou saw his companions out of the corner of his eye. Sango was getting ready to throw her hiraikotsu, with Miroku preparing to fight as well.

"You two stay out of this!" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango lowered her weapon in hesitation. "But, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha ignored her and leapt toward the sky. Kagura looked up and saw that the half breed was coming down right on top of her, with Tetsaiga in hand.

"I'll slice you in half!" He said as gravity swiftly brought him closer to her.

Kagura closed her fan quickly. And the two weapons collided. Golden eyes stared intently into terrified red ones. Tetsaiga's blade was dangerously close to her. And the only thing stopping it from slicing through her flesh was her demon fan.

A smirk formed on Inuyasha's lips. "What's a matter? Don't like close combat?" He said, making fun of her weakness.

"No, it's just fine with me." The fear disappeared from her eyes. Suddenly, a harsh storm-like wind blew Inuyasha backwards a few feet. Now that she had space, Kagura re-opened her fan and began to spin it in a circle. "Dance of dragon's" She said the phrase with ultimate confidence.

The wind picked up to a dangerous level. Inuyasha brought his arm up to his face to block out the harshness of the air. Several tornados began to descend from the sky and tear up the earth around them. Chunks of ground went flying. Kagura just laughed as Inuyasha and the other tried to grab onto the ground to keep from being blown backwards. Pulling the white feather from her hair, Kagura made her way to safety. She turned and yelled over her shoulder. "Well, it's been fun, Inuyasha. But, I'm afraid I have to leave. We'll continue this another time."

As, Kagura disappeared from sight so did the tornados.

Inuyasha pounded a fist into the dirt. "Damn!"

Kagome's time

Kagome slurped down the broth at the bottom of her ramen cup. "Damn! There's nothing on T.V.!" Kagome flipped the television off. And threw the remote aside. She set her empty ramen cup on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. _'I'm tired'_ A yawn escaped her lips and she felt herself drifting to sleep.

_Entering her dream_

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But, the last thing I would want is for you to see it. I don't want you to dwell on that image. I would rather have you hate me."

'_I don't hate you…I didn't mean it. I just hate it when you push me away.'_

"I have a promise to keep. After all, my word is all I really have. I …I don't want to die. But, I will. Forget about me…Please forget…" A single tear rolled down his cheek.

'_Inuyasha…I…don't understand.'_

Suddenly, everything disappeared from her sight. And there was blackness. Pitch black silence.

'_Inuyasha! I…I'm alone…'_

_End dream_

Kagome's eyes flew open. She sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. It was dark. She had been asleep for a few hours and it had grown into night. She looked around not being able to see anything at all.

"I'm alone. It's dark and quiet….Pitch black silence."

Note: It is now 12:43. A new day has just begun and I'm going to sleep through most of it. Goodnight everyone. Hope you enjoy the new Chapter. I loved writing it. It was the funest one to do yet!

p.s. If the dream confused you, I'm sorry. Everything will be explained in later chapters. Love ya!


	7. Drops of Crimson

Comments: hello readership wow its been a while huh? Well here's an update for you. Sorry if you have to go back and read some of the chapters to refresh your memory.

A silhouette stood meek and innocent in front of the incandescent moon. It gave the grass a blue glow that made the night brilliant. She stood outside of the well house, deep in thought. Her eyes stared intently at the doors that led to her friends. Everything inside of her was saying that something was wrong. She felt like she should go back to them. But, she was scared this time. Something felt wrong.

'_What will I find on the other side of this well? My friends…Inuyasha…are you guys doing ok without me?'_

She struggled with her backpack for a minute, and headed for the well. She threw her backpack over the side, and jumped in after it. A sinking feeling came too her as she fell through the void of the well. Finally, Kagome felt solid ground beneath her. She was back.

_We rejoin Inuyasha and the rest after their brief battle with Kagura._

Inuyasha clenched his fists tight as anger welled up inside of him. The sharpness of his half demon claws dug at the insides of his palms. Slowly blood began to trickle through his fingers.

"I knew this could only be Naraku's doing." Sango said breaking the growing tension.

Inuyasha turned toward her and shot her a look full of anger. Though, it wasn't really directed at the demon slayer. He was confused. Nothing made sense. Inuyasha thought for a moment. _'If Kagome was here…'_ He suddenly stopped himself and shook the thought of Kagome out of his head.

"I don't think that Naraku had something to do with this." Inuyasha said the words almost as if he couldn't believe them himself.

Sango sat stunned at the sentence that just came out of his mouth.

Miroku chimed in agreeing with Inuyasha. "Actually, I think Inuyasha has a point. Kagura seemed as if she was looking for something."

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger. "Of course I have a point! I'm not stupid!"

The monk and the demon slayer both looked at each other. "Someone's grumpy."

Suddenly Sango had a horrified expression on her face as she stared with wide eyes at the ground next to the hanyou's feet. Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"What the…"

The blood from the cuts on Inuyasha's palms was falling to the ground and being almost…consumed by the red drops of water. As soon as a drop of blood would hit the ground one of the beads of red water would cover it.

The gang stared down at the strange dance between the water and the blood.

"What is going on?"

Comments: no seriously what is going on! Keep reading! Then you will know. ;)

Comments are greatly appreciated. Comment for me and I'll comment for you. Nice huh?


	8. Birth of the Beast

The water slowly encircled the half demon blood. It was truly as if an element had been waiting for life, a soul, anything which it could consume to feel alive. It's true the elements are powerful. They make up the forests, the earth... the entire universe. Water of course was seen as the purest element of them all. It washed even the dirtiest of sinners clean.

But, they say the purest are the weakest. The more pure you are the more easily you can become tainted. It was like the jewel shards. They are pure by nature but, when put into the hands of defiled and corrupted beings they become tainted.

Somehow, Inuyasha was able to grasp this concept surprisingly enough. He knew that this element was trying to take the souls of as many as possible to have a soul itself. The water wanted a body…or bodies to become real. So it was feeding off of the souls of others. And Inuyasha had unknowingly just fed the "beast" demon blood.

All of the drops of red water that had covered the land started to come together and join in a slowly growing puddle at Inuyasha's feet. This "thing" was forming a body right next to Inuyasha. And since the elements give life and are life, there was no doubt that it would have a tremendous amount of power. Whatever it was.

Miroku suddenly spoke. "We must leave now! I can feel the darkness of this aura already and it's not even completely formed. If we don't leave now this thing will not only destroy us but, this entire forest as well."

Inuyasha growled from deep within his throat. "It's too late. I'm going to fight it."

Miroku pleaded with him. "Please Inuyasha I would rather have a strategy if we are going to fight this thing at least then we will have a chance to survive." Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's tense shoulder. "Lady Kagome would want you to survive."

Inuyasha's shoulder suddenly relaxed under Miroku's hand. "Fine! But you better have a plan Miroku."

As the group started to retreat which is rare for them Miroku said something under his breath. "I think I do have a plan."

The puddle had grown more into a lake of red water now. Slowly the water was rising upward toward the sky and molding itself into the shape of a human body. The red liquid changed quickly to flesh. The water was now a being. In fact it had formed into a beautiful young girl of about 17. Her hair was a silky black color that flowed in luscious curls down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a piercing whitish-light blue color that showed no emotion. Red lips stood out elegantly next to her demon pale skin.

The newly born girl stood alone and naked in the middle of the death-scarred village. She looked at her hands in disbelief. And whispered in a soft fresh voice. "…life…"

Comments: happy people! There you go now you know….wow did I just rhyme there?...creepy. Well, more fun with the naked newly born water element chick thingy later.


	9. Alive and Confused

Kagome stood alone in Inuyasha's forest. Her only thought was of the half demon that hadn't left her thoughts since she hopped through the well to go home. But, there was one problem. The hanyou she was hoping so desperately to see was no where in sight. It was just the lonely dark forest that was dancing gently in the breeze.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha's tree, the first place that they met. It seemed like an inviting place to sit for awhile. As she rested the stars seemed to stare down at her. It was as if they were telling her that, for now anyway, things were going to be alright. She felt herself fading away into a daydream, becoming lost in her thoughts.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped at the sudden noise and saw that a little kitsune had jumped into her lap and was now hugging her.

"Shippo!" the young miko had waited a long time to see the little kit again. She wrapped her arms around him and returned his hug. "Shippo, where is everybody?" That question had been on her minds since she arrived.

Suddenly, Shippo's smile turned into a frown. "They're gone…They left me and Kilala here to wait for you."

"Why? Where did they go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Lady Kaede wants to speak with you right away."

Inuyasha Sango and Miroku sat around a fire contemplating their next move.

"I'm not sure, but I think that the water was covering up the scent of the blood." Miroku looked over the fire at Inuyasha and waited for him to speak.

"Yeah, I understand that part but, why?" Inuyasha asked as he stared deeply into the fire.

Sango joined the conversation. "Why what, Inuyasha?"

He looked over at the demon exterminator. "Why would one of the elements want to become a being?"

All three looked at each other as if waiting for the answer to come to them. No one spoke for a moment. Finally Sango spoke up. "Do you suppose that it's possible that a jewel shard is involved in all of this? I mean, do you think that water could use a jewel shard to come to life?" She asked the question as if it was a stupid idea.

But, Miroku broke in with an unexpected answer to her question. "Actually, the elements have the power to do things like that. They just lay dormant because it's their way of life. Really, fire is the only bold one of the elements. It chooses to show its power. When there is a forest fire for example is when the element has decided to show its power for no reason."

Inuyasha sat there stunned and more confused than before. "Are you trying to tell me that the elements are alive! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, even from you monk!"

Sango spoke. "He has a point, Miroku. The elements aren't alive. I've never been attacked by water." The last sentence that she said was so stupid that she couldn't help but laugh.

Miroku's face became serious all of a sudden. "I know it's hard to believe but it's very true. The elements all have aura's which means they are in fact alive or possessed by some kind of spirit that gives them life. Sango I'm sure you can sense the aura of the water when you are bathing." A smile formed on Miroku's face as he thought about Sango bathing.

Suddenly, Sango smacked Miroku across the face and called him a pervert. After the tension in the air cleared for a moment Sango spoke. "Well, actually it's true. I have sensed it before but, it's very slight. I never thought that it was the water that had the aura but, maybe the trees instead. I guess it does kind of make sense. Maybe the elements are alive; they just don't have the means to become beings."

Inuyasha's face turned red as he began to yell. "You two are crazy!"

That's all for now…later. Till next time, enjoy!


End file.
